Shazam!/Season 3
Season Three of the children's live-action superhero fantasy series Shazam! aired on CBS from September 11th, 1976 to October 16th, 1976, spanning a total of six episodes. It is this final season of the series, and the shortest episode count out of all three seasons. Season three sees the return of the three main actors from season two including Michael Gray in the role of youthful Billy Batson, Les Tremayne as the wise and ever-helpful Mentor, and John Davey as Billy's heroic alter ego, Captain Marvel. This season also featured two guest appearances by JoAnna Cameron as Andrea Thomas, aka, Isis, who is the star of her own companion series, The Secrets of Isis. Following the cancellation of both programs, Captain Marvel made one more live-action appearance of note in the 1970s. He appeared in the two-part 1978 TV special Legends of the Superheroes, where he was played by actor Garrett Craig. All seven episodes of season three of Shazam! were included on the Shazam! The Complete Live-Action Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Bros. Television under their "Archive Collection" series and released in Region 1 format on October 23rd, 2012. "The Contest" "The Contest" is the first episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 11th, 1976. In this episode someone convinces a boy named Glen to cheat in a contest in order to win a motorcycle. In exchange however, Glen must give him the keys to a van that contains a solar-powered gyroscope. "Bitter Herbs" "Bitter Herbs" is the second episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 18th, 1976. In this episode, Billy Batson and Mentor encounter the ugly head of racism as the leader of a club called The Overlanders refuses to allow a boy named Yale to join their group because he is Jewish. "Ripcord" "Ripcord" is the third episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 25th, 1976. In this episode, Bill Sherwood worships his big brother Larry and wants to do everything he does - including skydiving. Eager to help, he packs his brother's parachute for him, which yields less than desirable results. Bill needs to learn to not be in such a rush to grow up. "Finders Keepers" "Finders Keepers" is the fourth episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a script written by Susan Dworski. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 2nd, 1976. In this episode, a group of thieves kidnap two girls after they come upon their stolen money, and Mentor gets captured as well. Captain Marvel enlists the aid of fellow superhero Isis to rescue the girls and Mentor. "The Sound of a Different Drummer" "The Sound of a Different Drummer" is the fifth episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Peyser with a script written by Len Janson. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 8th, 1976. In this episode, members of a baseball team pressure a black boy named Curtis to play for their team, but Curtis would rather play the violin. Giving in to peer pressure, Curtis runs away and ends up in the middle of a missile testing range. Billy Batson must change to Captain Marvel to save Curtis from almost certain death. "Out of Focus" "Out of Focus" is the sixth and final episode of season three of the live-action children's superhero action series Shazam!, and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a script written by Paolo Orsini. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 16th, 1976. In this episode, an amateur filmmaker named Jim accidentally catches footage of a theft. Although he has a moral obligation to turn the footage in to the police, he instead decides to enter in a film festival contest. Billy Batson changes into Captain Marvel, and with some help from Isis, convinces Jim that there are greater responsibilities at hand than winning a contest. ---- ---- Category:Shazam!/Seasons Category:JoAnna Cameron